Toi et Moi
by Amazing-Destiny
Summary: Maintenant ça devient une série de One Shot avec Nathan et Elena. huitième posté, je ne sais pas le rythme, je ferais au fil de les idées
1. Chapter 1

**Toi et moi**

Des soupirs, des gémissements, on entendait que ça dans la chambre. La chambre était blanche, et sur le lit deux corps enlacés. Nus. Deux corps, deux personnes que nous connaissons très bien. Jack Harkness, Capitaine de son époque, dirigeant de Torchwood trois et Gwen Cooper, employée de Jack Harkness. Ils sont là, dans ce lit, en train de faire l'amour. Les cris deviennent de plus en plus fort.

Ianto Jones se réveille en sueur et en hurlant. Ca ne peut pas être vrai, c'est impossible, ça ne peut pas être réel, Jack et Gwen ? Non impossible. Il s'assoit doucement dans son lit. Il se passe une main sur son front. Il est trempé, si il reste ainsi il risque d'attraper froid. Mais il ne veut pas y penser, il revoit encore Jack et Gwen dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Il n'y croit toujours pas.

… : Ianto ?

Il tourne la tête, doucement, il ne rêve pas, il est bien là, à côté de lui. Il le regarde tendrement, Ianto semble vraiment perdu. Il semble ailleurs, son cauchemar semblait tellement réel mais ce n'est pas le cas. Jack est là, près de lui, sa main posé sur son bras.

Jack : Tu vas bien ?

Ianto hésite un instant. Il ne sais pas comment avouer à Jack que ça fait plusieurs nuit qu'il rêve de lui et Gwen en train de faire l'amour.

Ianto : Ça va ne t'inquiètes pas.

Jack était sceptique, Ianto ne semblait aller si bien qu'il le prétendait. Depuis le temps il le connaissait suffisamment bien pour savoir quand il mentait.

Jack : Ianto ?

Ce dernier le regarda un instant. Il était piégé Jack le connaissait bien et il ne pouvait rien lui cacher.

Ianto : Juste un mauvais rêve, un très mauvais rêve.

Jack : Tu veux me raconter ?

Ianto ne savait pas quoi faire il hésitait encore, il ne savait si il devait lui raconter et risquer de subir les moqueries de Jack où s'il devait lui cacher. Il n'eut pas besoin de le faire. Jack prit la parole.

Jack : Laisses moi deviner, encore ton rêve avec Gwen.

Ianto était très étonné, il n'avait jamais parlé de ces cauchemars à Jack. Comment il pouvait savoir ?

Jack : Tu parles dans ton sommeil je te l'ai déjà dit non ? Mais je ne comprends pas comment tu peux être inquiet à ce point.

Ianto : J'en sais rien, le stress sans doute.

Jack : Ce serait plutôt à moi de dire ça je te signale.

Ianto : Je sais.

Jack : Franchement Ianto tu crois vraiment qu'étant à trois semaine d'accoucher de ton enfant, j'irais batifoler avec Gwen ?

Ianto : Non, je sais, je n'en fais pas exprès.

Jack se rapprocha doucement de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Ianto posa sa main sur le ventre son compagnon, leur bébé était très calme. Les échographies ne donnaient pas grand choses, mais grâce au scanner ils pouvait voir que leur enfant allait très bien.

Ianto : Nathan va bien ?

Jack : Oui je l'ai senti tout à l'heure.

Ils savaient depuis très peu de temps qu'il s'agissait d'un garçon, un moment où le bébé était suffisamment bien placé pour qu'Owen puisse voir qu'il s'agissait d'un petit garçon. Les prénoms étaient déjà choisis depuis longtemps. Depuis presque le début en fait. Nathan pour un petit garçon et Elena pour une petite fille. Finalement c'était Nathan.

Jack : Toi et moi et bientôt lui. Personne d'autres d'accord ?

Ianto : D'accord.

Ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre, Ianto toujours la main posé sur le ventre de Jack, sur leur bébé.

_5 jours plus tard._

Ianto : Owen, comment ça se fait, tu avais dit que ce n'était pas avant deux semaines !!

Owen : Je n'y peut rien si ton fils veut sortir plus tôt et puis deux semaines ce n'est pas trop grave, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Ianto : J'espère vraiment.

Jack était sous sédatif, Owen n'avait pas eu le choix, Jack était beaucoup trop agité.

Ianto : Il va vouloir te tuer en se réveillant.

Owen : Ça il y a de grande chance. Mais si il avait été réveillé je n'aurais pas pu me concentrer. Et je te préviens Ianto tu…

Ianto : Je sais Owen.

Owen : Bien parce que sinon les filles t'attachent.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, Owen put enfin voir Nathan. Il dut faire quelques manipulation avant de finalement pouvoir le sortir du ventre de Jack. Il le tenait encore, le bébé pleurait quand il se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait.

Owen : Et merde !!

Ianto qui venait d'essuyer quelques larmes de joies commençait à s'inquiéter.

Ianto : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Voyant que le médecin ne répondait pas, il commença à s'énerver.

Ianto : Owen qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Owen : Tosh ! Vient prendre le bébé.

Ianto : Tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe ?

Il tendit le bébé à son amie qui parut toute aussi étonné que le médecin.

Owen : Il y a que ce bébé est une fille, ton Nathan est encore dans Jack.

Ianto ne comprenait rien, deux bébés ? Ils n'avaient rien vu nulle part. Ce n'était pas possible et pourtant c'est-ce qui se passait.

Jack se réveilla deux heures plus tard avec un léger mal de tête. Il se dit à lui-même qu'il tuerait Owen de lui avoir fais rater la naissance de son fils. Il aurait aimé être le premier à le tenir, juste après lui bien sur. Il savait que Ianto avait été là pour assister le médecin. Il vit son compagnon entrer dans l'infirmerie en tenant leur bébé dans les bras.

Jack fut ravi de tenir sa petite merveille tout contre lui.

Ianto : Jack, c'est Elena que tu tiens.

Jack : Quoi ? Owen nous avait assuré que c'était un garçon. Il s'est bien planté.

Ianto : Pas vraiment non !

Jack ne comprenait pas, c'est à ce moment qu'ils virent Tosh arriver avec le deuxième bébé dans les bras.

Jack ne comprenait plus rien.

Ianto : Et là, c'est Nathan. Elena est née en première, on a été tout aussi surpris que toi crois moi. Deux bébés, ce sera difficile.

Jack : On y arrivera.

Sur les écrans de contrôle, Owen, Tosh et Gwen pouvait voir leur patron et leur ami cajoler leur nouveaux nés. La vie serait très différente maintenant, avec deux papas poules à gérer en plus des nouveaux nés.

**Je sais c'est super guimauve mais bon je trouve ça tout choupinou ( encore un rêve que j'ai fait XD)**

**Et désolée de vous avoir fait peur avec le premier paragraphe XD**

**Reviews please ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cache-cache Improvisé.**

- Où est-ce qu'ils sont ?

- Aucune idée, mais on a intérêt à vite les retrouver sinon ils vont nous tuer.

- Je le sais, merci.

Ça faisait presque une demi heure que l'équipe de Torchwood trois les recherchaient. Et qui cherchaient ils ?

Deux bambins, deux dix huit mois. Deux petits bout qui gambadaient partout. Jack et Ianto avaient un problème à résoudre et ils ne pouvaient pas emmener les enfants. Leurs enfants.

Owen, Tosh et Gwen avaient déjà gardé les jumeaux, mais ils ne marchaient pas encore à l'époque. Mais là ils commencés à paniquer. Nathan et Elena étaient introuvables depuis trente minutes. Ils allaient se faire tuer.

- Ils vont nous tuer là c'est sur, rien qu'en sachant qu'on a perdu la trace de leurs bout de chou pendant trente minutes, on va mourir.

- N'exagère pas Gwen, ils ne doivent pas être loin. On ferait mieux de se séparer.

Et c'est-ce qu'ils firent. Tosh se dirigea vers l'infirmerie, Gwen vers l'office de tourisme et Owen vers les cellules.

C'est Tosh qui allumé sa Com en première. Elle venait de trouver le petit Nathan, bien caché sous le bureau du médecin. Il jouait avec son hochet et riait de toutes ses petites quenottes.

- J'ai trouvé Nathan. Il s'amusait sous ton bureau.

- Et Elena ?

- Toujours rien.

Tosh prit le petit garçon dans ses bras, celui-ci poussa un petit cri. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Puis il se mit à pleurer.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Nathan ?

Tosh se retourna et eut froid dans le dos, elle vit son patron qui venait d'entrer. Jack s'approcha et prit son fils dans ses bras, celui-ci se calma un peu. Mais il continuait de gigoter.

- Dis moi mon ange, qu'Est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Elie.

- Elle doit être avec Gwen ou Owen. On va la chercher.

Tosh commença à paniquer. Ils n'avaient toujours pas retrouver Elena. Elle ne vit pas Jack sourire en coin. Il savait très bien où était sa fille. Il savait très bien que ces deux bout de chou avaient échappé à la surveillance de leurs gardiens. Il savait aussi pourquoi son fils avait pleuré, il n'aimait pas être séparé de sa sœur. En tout cas pas longtemps. Ils étaient inséparables depuis le premier jour. Toujours collé l'un à l'autre, toujours à avoir faim en même temps, à s'endormir au même moment. Deux vrai jumeaux.

Jack et Ianto revenaient de leur mission quand ils avaient vu leur petite Elena à l'office de tourisme, elle pleurait et demandait son frères et ses pères. Elle avait eu peur.

Ianto était avec elle en ce moment. Et il la rassurait. Ils avaient décidés de leur faire une petite farce histoire de leur faire comprendre que plus tard ils auraient du fil à retordre avec les enfants.

- Jack, à propos d'Elena…

- Oui ?

Elle hésita, comment lui dire qu'ils avaient perdus leur fille ?

Jack savait qu'ils n'en avaient pas fait exprès de perdre Elena, mais ils leur avaient confiance pour garder leurs enfants, et ils avaient perdus leur fille. Ils leur en voulaient quand même.

- On vous avait demandé de les surveiller.

- Je sais, mais l'alarme s'est déclenchée, on a détourné les yeux à peine deux minutes et ils avaient disparus, on a retrouvé Nathan mais pas Elena.

Puis Tosh se demanda quelque chose.

- Comment tu sais qu'on les a perdus ?

- Ianto et moi on a retrouvé Elena…

- Elie…

- Oui Nathan, on va la voir. Je disais, on a retrouver Elena à l'office. Ianto est avec elle en ce moment. Un bébé doit être surveillé en permanence. Surtout quand il commence à marcher.

Jack se dirigea vers son bureau, Ianto l'attendait. Il déposa Nathan sur le sol et celui-ci marcha aussi rapidement qu'il peut vers sa sœur. Elie le rejoignit aussi. Ils se sourirent.

- Je crois qu'ils s'en veulent, Tosh en tout cas.

De leur côté, le reste de l'équipe discutait. Ils étaient à l'infirmerie et voyait les deux parents s'occuper de leurs enfants. Ils savaient qu'ils auraient du mieux les surveiller, mais ils se dirent aussi que ces enfants, si ils étaient déjà ainsi à dix huit mois, comment ils seraient à huit ans. A Dix. A Douze. Et ainsi de suite. Deux enfants élevés remarquablement mais ayant le même caractère que leur parents.

- Je crois que deux Harkness-Jones c'était déjà beaucoup. Après leur mariage ils étaient comme deux amoureux transi, toujours ensemble, sans jamais se séparé, à disparaitre comme leur semblait. Et maintenant on a deux mini Harkness-Jones. Et je crois que ça va devenir un enfer. Pour nous en tout cas.

- waouh.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu ne parles jamais comme ça.

- Pas ici, mais quand on est tout les deux oui.

En effet Owen et Tosh sortaient officiellement ensemble depuis huit mois, personne ne savait depuis quand cette liaison durait. Mais tout le monde s'en moquait, ils ne changeaient pas au travail, heureusement parce que quatre amoureux à Torchwood ce n'est pas de tout repos, en tout cas pour Gwen.

**Voilà, encore un rêve XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Bon alors un chapitre tout guimauve, mais le pochain sera pus amusant si ej puis dire lol_**

**Trois ans.**

Troisième année de pur bonheur. Je suis vraiment au paradis depuis trois ans. Je ne changerais de vie pour rien au monde. Trois ans de mariage, trois année où je passe chaque jours à ses côtés, j'ai souffert dans ma vie, mais maintenant je suis heureux. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux.

Je ne pensais pas pouvoir aimé à nouveau et encore moins à ce point. Il me fait rire, m'a fait pleurer, mais plus maintenant. Aujourd'hui nous sommes comblés. Aucune larmes, juste du bonheur.

Moi, Jack Harkness, vivant en famille. Vivant marié.

Ianto, mon Ianto, il me rend heureux, il m'a rendu tellement heureux en acceptant de m'épouser. J'avais prévu de lui demander mais en fin de compte, j'ai trop tardé, et le jour où j'étais enfin décidé, j'ai cherché les alliances dans le tiroir de mon bureau. Mais en vain, rien aucune trace. C'est là qu'il s'est approché, qu'il m'a pris la main. Et qu'il m'a prit dans ses bras. Il m'a dit doucement mais très sincèrement.

« Tu en as mis du temps »

Sur le coup je n'ai pas compris son sous entendu. Puis il a sortit quelque chose de sa poche. Un écrin bleu indigo, que je garde encore. Le même écrin que celui que j'avais acheté. A vrai dire c'est cet écrin même.

« Ça fait près d'un mois que je l'ai trouvé et que je le garde. »

Il l'avait trouvé et il attendait que je me décide. Je n'ai pas eu à lui posé la question. On s'est mutuellement passé les alliances et on est resté ainsi un long moment, l'un contre l'autre.

On s'est marié et deux mois plus tard j'apprenais que j'attendais un enfants. Mais on a eu la surprise d'en avoir deux. Une fille et un garçon, dans cet ordre.

Elena, ma petite princesse. Elle a le sourire de son père et plutôt mon caractère, enfin selon Ianto. Il dit qu'elle est têtue, curieuse et charmeuse exactement comme moi. Mais il dit aussi que c'est comme ça qu'on m'aime. Que c'est comme ça qu'il m'aime. Elena a de grands yeux bleus, très profonds, très malicieux aussi. Quand elle nous regarde on a l'impression qu'elle va faire une bêtise, même si elle est sage comme une image. Elle est ma petite chérie aux yeux bleus. Et je l'adore, de tout mon cœur.

Autant que j'aime son frère, Nathan, mon petit homme. Il est un peu plus calme que sa sœur, mais tout aussi adorable. Il ressemble plus à Ianto, que ce soit physiquement ou niveau caractère. Tout Ianto. Mon petit prince aux yeux bleus, ils nous ressemblent vraiment beaucoup. Un mixte de nous deux. C'est vrai que par certains points l'un me ressemble plus et l'autre à Ianto. Mais d'un autre côté il y a une part de nous.

Nos petits anges. Ils sont inséparables. Impossible d'en prendre un pour aller quelque part et de confier l'autre à un ami. Nathan et Elena, Elie comme l'appelle Nathan, ils sont merveilleux et en font voir de toutes les couleurs, à Gwen, Tosh et Owen.

Ils vont bientôt avoir deux ans. D'ici deux semaines. Déjà deux ans.

- Tu es nostalgique ?

Ianto vient d'entrer dans la chambre. Je regarde notre album photos. Ceux de notre mariage. Et ceux de nos enfants.

- J'ai du mal à croire qu'on est marié depuis trois ans.

- Ça passe vite. Mais je ne changerais rien.

- Moi non plus. Je suis heureux.

Je le prends dans mes bras en faisant tomber l'album photo. Je le renverse sur le lit en l'embrassant jusqu'à ce que le souffle me manque. Je l'aime tellement. Je ne peux pas me passer de lui, jamais, ni de nos deux trésors.

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi Jack.

On s'embrasse à nouveau. On passe la nuit ainsi, l'un contre l'autre, en faisant tout de même attention de ne pas réveiller nos petits anges.

On se réveille le lendemain matin, tranquillement, on a une longue journée, Tosh et Owen vont venir nous aider. On doit changer les lits des enfants, leur donner un lit pour enfants avec juste une barrière de protection. Leurs lits de bébé deviennent un peu trop petit pour eux.

On se dirige vers leur chambre. Ils sont réveillés, en train de se parler entre eux. Quand on entre, ils nous sourient et tendent les bras vers nous. Je prends Elena, et Ianto s'occupe de Nathan. On les change, les lave et les habille. Ils sont prêt pour le petit déjeuner.

On vient de finir quand nos amis arrive. Ensemble on monte les lits avec plus où moins de difficultés.

A la fin de la journée, une fois nos petits anges couchés. Je me dis que je suis vraiment heureux. J'ai un mari qua j'aime et deux enfants que j'adore. Je ne veux pas changer de vie, Jamais.

Trois ans de pur bonheur, et il y en aura d'autre. J'en suis certains.


	4. Chapter 4

**Question.**

- Tonton Owen ?

Le docteur Owen Harper se retourna et vit deux adorables enfants devant lui. Du haut de leur trois ans, ces deux bout de chou sont très matures, ils s'expriment très bien. Ils ne sont pas spécialement intelligent mais ils ressemble vraiment à leur parents.

Nathan venait de s'adresser à lui. Avec sa bouche en cœur et les yeux pétillants, Owen lui sourit.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Nathan ?

- On a une question avec Elie.

Le docteur regarda la petite fille, ses petites boucles qu'elle tenait de Ianto lui tombait sur les épaules, et ses yeux étaient perçant. Il ne résistait jamais à ces deux gamins.

- Je vous écoute.

Elena prit la parole.

- Dis… Comment on fait les bébés ?

Le docteur Harper manqua de s'étouffer avec sa propre salive. Ils avaient une question et là s'en était une bonne, une très bonne. Comment il pouvait leur expliquer ça.

Déjà qu'en temps normal ce n'est pas facile d'expliquer la situation à un enfant. Mais comment expliquer que leur deux papas on pu les avoir, même lui n'était pas sur de tout comprendre.

- Euh… Ecoutez, vous devriez demander à vos papas.

- Tu es docteur, tu sais toi.

Owen jura intérieurement, perspicace la petite Elena, tout comme Ianto. _Décidément_, se disait-il, _ces enfants n'auraient pas pu moins ressembler à leurs parents _**?**

Il regardait les enfants, ils le fixaient avec leurs petits yeux bleus profond. Leur regard plein de malice.

- Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire.

- Dis la vérité !

Et Nathan qui n'acceptais pas de rester sans réponse tout comme Jack. _Pourquoi il faut que ça tombe sur moi ? Deux bambins têtus comme des mules, comme leurs pères._

Il fut ravi de voir débarquer Tosh et Gwen qui revenait d'une chasse au weevil.

- Les filles j'ai besoin de vous !!

Elles approchèrent. Tosh s'approcha de lui. Leur relation était toujours au beau fixe, la première qui durait aussi longtemps pour tout les deux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- Nos deux jeunes amis on une question.

Il s'adressa à eux.

- Demandez leur

Nathan souri et s'adressa aux filles.

- Comment on fait les bébés ?

Tosh et Gwen se mirent à rire. Tosh posa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de son amant et retourna à son bureau, Gwen était déjà partie.

- Attends aide moi quoi !!!

- Désolée, mais c'est toi le docteur.

Il se retourna à nouveau vers les deux enfants qui n'avaient pas bougé d'un pouce.

Il commença un discours des plus simple comme quoi une petite graine avait été planté dans un ventre mais une petite voix l'interrompit, celle d'Elena.

- Et la graine, elle vient d'où ?

Le docteur Harper ne savait pas quoi répondre, il fallait qu'il tombe sur des enfants on ne peut plus curieux. Toujours à poser des question, et attendant les réponses avec impatience. Comment leur répondre à cette question ? _La graine ? Qu'Est-ce qui m'a pris de dire ça ? Ils ne vont pas comprendre. Je devrait leur dire que la graine apparait quand on est très heureux et qu'ensuite elle se transforme en bébé, et eux il y en a eu deux._

- La graine apparait comme ça quand on est très heureux et ensuite elle se transforme en bébé.

- Oh ! Et nous ? Y'avais deux graines ?

- Oui, deux graines pour avoir deux bébés.

- D'accord. Merci.

Les deux enfants se dirigèrent vers le bureau de leur père. ceux-ci étaient en train de déjeuner tranquillement. Ils virent entrer leur deux petits anges qui vinrent s'asseoir à leur côtés. Ils avaient déjà mangé mais ils piquèrent deux trois frites dans l'assiette de leurs parents.

- Papa ?

- Oui Nathan ?

- Owen il a dit comment on fait les bébés.

Jack et Ianto se regardèrent un long moment. Comment Owen avait pu leu apprendre ça ? Ils n'ont que trois ans.

- Et il a dit quoi ?

Elena lui raconta ce qu'il leur avait raconté. Ils furent tout les deux soulagé de savoir qu'il s'en était tenu à ça.

De son côté Owen se remettait de ses émotions. Il s'en était sorti. Il soupira.

- J'espère vraiment que la prochaine question de ces deux là ne sera pas pour moi.

Tosh se rapprocha de lui.

- Tu t'en es très bien sorti.

**Bon ça m'est arrivé quans j'tais petite de poser cette question, enfin presque la même chose quoi^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Jaloux ? Moi ?**

- Je ne suis pas jaloux.

- Bien sur que tu l'es, tu aurais du voir ta tête !

- Je te le répète encore une fois, je ne suis pas jaloux.

- Dans ce cas, tu ne vois pas d'inconvénient à ce que je leur offre un verre.

Ianto se leva et se dirigea vers le bar. Il n'avait fait que quelques pas avant que Jack ne le rattrape.

- Je ne suis pas jaloux, je déteste juste le fait que deux superbe fille te fasse du charme.

- Tu sais mon cœur, que c'est-ce qu'on appelle de la jalousie ?

- Il n'y a que deux autres personne qui sont autorisé à te regarder avec amour. Et ce ne sont certainement pas ces deux filles.

- Tu es jaloux !

Jack soupira et prit la main de Ianto, il posa ensuite sa tête sur son épaule. Oui il était jaloux. Il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait l'aimer, il n'aimait pas que quelqu'un d'autre ai des vues sur lui. Oui il était jaloux. Et ça ne lui était pas arriver depuis un sacré moment.

- Tu as gagné, je suis jaloux. Mais…

- Je sais. Allez viens on rentre.

Dix minutes avant Ianto était assis à une table en attendant son mari. Il l'avait appelé en le prévenant qu'il aurait un peu de retard. Pendant ce temps, il s'était vu offrir un verre pas deux blondes assise à quelques tables de lui. Il avait décliné l'offre, ne voulant pas leur faire de faux espoirs. Il était resté encore quelques minutes seul, observé par ces deux jeunes femmes.

Quand Jack était arrivé, il avait souri en le voyant, Ianto lui avait raconté et Jack n'avait pas aimé ce qu'il avait entendu. Il avait froidement regardé les filles qui avaient baissé les yeux d'un seul coup.

- Tu sais j'aime quand tu es jaloux.

Jack l'avait de nouveau regardé et lui avait dit qu'il n'était pas jaloux.

Ils étaient rentrés chez eux depuis près de trois heures, ils étaient blottis, l'un contre l'autre, dans leur lit Ianto souriait. Il adorait quand Jack se faisait du souci pour leur couple, ça se terminait toujours de cette façon, et heureusement que leurs enfants n'étaient pas là. Ils auraient sans doute été réveillé par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

- Dis moi Jack…

Ce dernier lui caressait doucement le dos.

- Hum ?

- Tu les trouvais vraiment jolie ces filles ?

Jack sourit, c'est vrai qu'elles étaient belles, mais elles ne l'intéressaient pas.

- Oui, mais la plus belle c'est Elena.

Ianto se blottit encore plus contre lui. Il savait que jamais Jack ne lui serait infidèle. Il avait une confiance totale en lui. Mais lui aussi était jaloux de savoir que d'autres pouvaient s'intéresser à lui.

- En parlant de nos petit bout. Tu crois vraiment que Rhys et Gwen s'en sortent ?

- Ça c'est moins sur. Ils n'aiment pas dormir ailleurs que chez nous. Rappelles toi quand ils ont dormir chez Owen et Tosh.

- Oui, on a du aller les chercher à deux heures du matin.

Jack ne dit plus rien, Ianto pensait qu'il s'était endormis mais il changea d'avis en sentant toujours sa main parcourir son dos.

- A quoi penses tu ?

- Je me dis juste que je n'aime pas quand ils ne sont pas là.

- Moi non plus, j'aime entendre leur rire, les entendre parler.

- Oui. C'est vide sans eux. Ils me manquent déjà.

- Jack…

Jack lui sourit, il savait ce à quoi son mari pensait. Ils se levèrent, s'habillèrent avec les vêtement s éparpillés sur le sol sans faire attention de savoir à qui appartenait quoi.

Puis ils sortirent, montant rapidement dans leur voiture.

- On va les réveiller à ton avis ?

- Il est à peine plus de minuit, je ne pense pas qu'ils dorment déjà. Chez nous ils seraient déjà au pays des rêves mais chez quelqu'un d'autres ils ne sont pas pareils.

Ils arrivèrent chez les Williams. Jack frappa et ne fut pas surpris de voir Rhys ouvrir presque aussitôt.

- Dites moi, que vous venez les chercher !

Ils sourirent, mais ils arrêtèrent en entendant des pleurs venant de la pièce à côté. Jack passa la porte et se dirigea vers les pleurs. Ils vit ses enfants, en pyjama, et Gwen qui essaya de les calmer.

- Papa !!

Ils coururent vers lui et il les prit tout les deux dans ses bras.

- Veut rentrer à la maison.

- Moi aussi.

- On va rentrer. Tout de suite même.

Il retourna vers l'entrée avec ses deux enfants dans les bras. Ianto s'approcha et pris Elena. Ils étaient heureux de les revoir. Ils étaient séparé que depuis quelques heures mais ils ne pouvaient pas se passer de leurs bout de chou.

Ils quittèrent la maison et installèrent leurs enfants dans leur siège auto respectifs.

Il n'eurent pas besoin d'être rentré que les enfants dormaient déjà. Ianto les regardait tendrement, ils n'aimaient vraiment pas être séparé de leurs enfants.

Quand ils furent arrivés, Jack prit Nathan et Ianto Elena. Ils rentrèrent et montèrent leurs enfants encore endormis dans leur chambre. Ils les couchèrent.

- Je préfère les voir dans leur lit.

- Moi aussi. Tu sais Ianto, je crois que si ils se sentaient bien chez quelqu'un d'autre que chez nous. Je serais jaloux.

- Tu viens de dire pour la seconde fois que tu es du genre jaloux.

- Quand il s'agit de toi ou des enfants, je ne veux pas partager.

Ils restèrent encore ainsi un bon moment. Leurs enfants étaient très calme dans leur sommeil. Ils ne supportaient pas de ne pas être avec les pères, et ces derniers aimaient être avec eux. Ils n'ont que trois ans, déjà trois ans, ça passe vite. Mais ils espéraient qu'ils ne grandiraient pas trop vite non plus, histoire de profiter d'eux un maximum.


	6. Chapter 6

**Tosh Et Owen.**

_**Flash Back.**_

Tosh et Owen s'assirent lourdement sur le canapé du Hub, ils venaient enfin de réussir à endormir Nathan et Elena. Ils étaient épuisés. Jack et Ianto devait rencontré un homme qui avait été témoins d'un attaque de weevil et il avait dit qu'il ne voulait voir que Jack et Ianto. Ils y étaient donc allés avec une dose de Retcon en poche. Et après avoir demandé à leurs amis de veiller à ce que leurs bout de chou s'endorme rapidement.

Gwen était partie, n'arrivant plus à supporter les pleurs. Tosh ne voulait pas partir et Owen se sentait proche des enfants depuis qu'il avait aidé à les mettre au monde.

Les jumeaux n'avait que cinq mois. Ils faisaient leurs nuits, mais pas quand leurs pères n'étaient pas près d'eux.

Owen regarda Tosh, la pauvre semblait vraiment extenuée. Il se pencha et chuchota;

- Tu crois que Jack et Ianto en ont encore pour longtemps ?

- Aucune idée, ils devaient passer voir si les travaux dans leur nouvel appartement avançaient.

- C'est vrai que le Hub n'est pas idéal pour vivre en famille. En tout cas, m'occuper d'eux ne me donne pas vraiment envie d'avoir des enfants.

- Parce que tu y avais déjà réfléchit avant ?

Owen était pris au dépourvus. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre à cette question. C'est vrai qu'il avait déjà réfléchit au fait d'avoir des enfants, mais pas depuis longtemps.

- Il y a longtemps.

Il n'ajouta rien de plus, Tosh ne chercha pas à en savoir plus, elle savait que si Owen voulait parler, il parlerait. Mais pour l'instant il n'en avait pas envie.

- Tu crois qu'ils seront comment quand ils seront plus grand ?

- Je n'essaye même pas de chercher à savoir. Tu as vu Jack et Ianto, avant ils n'étaient pas comme ça, mais depuis qu'ils sont ensemble et encore plus depuis qu'ils ont Nathan et Elena, ils sont différents, si leurs gamins sont comme eux, ils nous donneront du fil à retordre.

- Toi aussi tu as changé…

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend en voyant le regard que lui lançait Owen. Elle baissa les yeux ne voulant pas qu'il voit qu'elle rougissait.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- De rien, oublies.

- A moins de me faire prendre du Retcon je ne risque pas d'oublier. Allez dis moi…

- Non, tu vas te moquer…

- Je te promets que non. Mais si tu continu à refuser je vais élever la voix et les deux petits bouts vont se réveiller.

- Ok, je trouve que tu as changé depuis que tu as su que Jack attendait les enfants. Même si on était persuadé qu'il n'y en avait qu'un. Tu ne te moquait plus de Ianto, même si tu le faisais moins depuis qu'il est avec Jack. Et tu étais plus gentil aussi et plus ouvert. Tu l'es encore plus depuis leur naissance.

- Tu trouves ?

Elle ne dit rien, elle rougissait de ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle sentit Owen se rapprocher d'elle. Elle ne bougea pas, comme paralyser, se demandant ce qu'il allait faire. Elle ne voulait pas le regarder, et elle ne le fit pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente la main du médecin se poser sur la sienne.

Elle le regarda.

- Peut-être que maintenant j'ai une raison d'essayer d'être gentil.

Il se pencha doucement vers elle, et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme. Il se recula un instant pour voir si elle montrait un quelconque signe de refus, mais il sourit en voyant que c'était loin d'être le cas. Il reprit ses lèvres pour un baiser plus passionné que le précédent. Il la bascula sur le canapé quand l'alarme du Hub retentit. Ils se séparèrent rapidement, à regrets.

Jack et Ianto venait de rentrer. Ils furent surpris de voir que leurs enfants semblaient endormis.

- Tout c'est bien passé ?

- A part qu'ils ont passé une bonne partie de la soirée à pleurer, ça va.

Ils allèrent dans le bureau de Jack et virent que leurs petits bouts dormaient profondément. Ils allaient se retourner pour dire à Tosh et Owen de partir mais ils entendirent l'alarme leur indiquant qu'ils étaient déjà sortis.

- Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais j'ai l'impression qu'on a interrompus quelque chose.

- Oh, tu as remarqué toi aussi ! C'est pas trop tôt. Il leur en a fallut du temps.

- Je ne crois pas qu'ils voudront qu'on soit au courant.

Ils se sourirent, ravis que leurs amis saute enfin le pas. Ils continuèrent de regarder leurs enfants, avant de descendre dans l'ancienne chambre de Jack, les travaux de leur appartement avançaient bien et d'ici deux ou trois jours ils pourraient aménager comme bon leur semblerait. Ils avaient déjà plein d'idée, trois chambre, même si pour le moment leur bébés restaient dans la même chambre, plus tard ils voudraient sans doute se séparer. Ils avaient acheté l'appartement en dessous du leur et faisait des aménagement pour en faire un seul et même appartement. Un duplex.

Pendant que Jack serait Ianto dans ses bras et que ce dernier s'endormait tranquillement dans les bras de son mari, Tosh et Owen passaient leur première nuit ensemble, sans se soucier de ce qui pouvait se passer au-delà des quatre murs de la chambre.

**Voilà petit chapitre pour expliqué leur relation^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Premier jour d'école.**

Quand on emmène son enfant pour la première fois à l'école, on stress, on se demande si tout se passera bien, si ils se feront des amis, si ils seront acceptés, et si tout ira bien. On a peur, mais c'est naturel, on est parents donc on s'inquiète pour ses enfants. Le premier grand pas pour des enfants, l'école ou on apprend à compter, à lire et à écrire. On stressait comme je ne sais pas quoi. On était encore plus stressée que nos enfants. Eux étaient ravis d'aller à l'école.

Mais nous on avait d'autres raison de s'inquiéter, nous sommes deux hommes mariés, on craignait qu'on leur en fasse baver à cause de ça, qu'on les insulte et qu'ils ne se fassent pas accepter. Le matin du départ pour l'école on a prit tout notre temps. Pour les préparer, pour le petit déjeuner.

Ils restaient un peu de temps, ils étaient devant la télévision quand Ianto s'est approché de moi et m'a pris dans ses bras.

- Tu crois que ça se passera bien ?

- J'en sais rien, j'espère, je suis inquiet. Ils méritent de se faire des amis, ils sont si adorables.

Ils riaient devant la télévision, à un mois près ils avaient six ans, mais ils sont toujours aussi inséparables, lors de leur inscription dans cette école privée, la directrice n'a fait aucune remarque sur notre situation, elle a même souri, on lui a demander de ne pas les séparer, ils se sentaient mal dès qu'ils étaient éloignés l'un de l'autre, elle avait pu le voir.

Il y avait plusieurs parents qui étaient venus et nos enfants étaient dans une salle en train de s'amuser avec d'autres enfants, elle avait bien pu voir que Nathan et Elena, restaient à la même table, tout en discutant avec d'autres enfants, Elie jouait avec une petite fille blonde à côté d'elle, et Nathan avec deux garçons en face de lui. Mais ils restaient quand même l'un à côté de l'autre.

La directrice, Miss Camden, nous avait dit que tant qu'ils s'intégraient avec d'autres enfants, il n'y aurait pas de soucis, je l'ai rassuré, Nathan et Elie, s'amusaient souvent avec d'autres enfants de leurs âge.

Je stressais, je ne voulais pas que mes petits amours se fassent des ennemis à cause de notre situation. Ianto semble se rendre compte de mon mal être, il resserre son étreinte sur moi.

- Tout va bien se passer, ils sont irrésistible, il suffit de les voir, pour ne pas pouvoir leur résister, rappelle toi, Owen avait du mal à les supporter au début et maintenant il est fou d'eux.

- C'est sur il suffit de voir Elie sourire, ou le regard de Nathan, pour fondre devant eux.

- Alors, tu vois ne t'en fais pas, on s'inquiétait exactement de la même façon quand ils ont été à la maternelle, et tout s'est bien passé.

- Papa a raison papa. On va à l'école maintenant ?

J'y crois pas, ils sont vraiment comme leur père, aussi insouciant, je panique encore. Mais Ianto a raison, tout se passera bien, mes petits bouts vont s'intégrer à merveille. Sur la route, ils discutent comme ils le font toujours, de tout et de rien, c'est fou, ils se voient tout les jours mais trouve toujours de quoi parler. Alors qu'ils n'ont que 6 ans à peine.

Arrivé devant les portes, on descend et on ouvre les portes de nos petits anges, ils descendent et ont un grand sourire. Ils nous embrasse doucement, et nous rassure comme ils le font toujours.

- Ça va aller papas ! On parle pas du travail, on dit que vous travailler comme détective et c'est tout.

- c'est bien mes chéris.

On sais que ça va aller, mais on y peut rien, en tant que parents on doit s'inquiéter. On repart chez nous, trop anxieux pour travailler, on a prévenus tout le monde et ils le savent très bien. On doit atteindre la fin de l'après midi pour les voir et savoir si tout se passe bien.

La journée à passé très lentement, trop lentement, mais on s'est dépêché de se rendre à l'école quand l'heure est arrivée. On les a attendu, en se disant que ça avait du bien se passé puisqu'on avait reçu aucun coup de téléphone.

On voit nos petits sortir, ils courent mais ont le sourire aux lèvres. On en prends chacun un dans nos bras.

- Alors c'était comment ?

- Bien, très bien papas !

Nathan acquiesce à ce que vient de dire sa sœur.

- On a pas parlé du travail, les autres ont pas dit de choses méchantes non plus.

Je suis rassuré, et je vois que Ianto aussi, la journée à été bien remplis, on reprend la route de notre chez nous.

Le soir même, je les regarde en train de dormir tranquillement dans leur chambre, je suis si heureux.

- Tu vois tout c'est bien passé.

Oui tout va bien, et ça me rassure, mais rien est encore joué, il y a encore les rentrés au collège et au lycée, je suis sur qu'on paniquera encore à ces moments. Pour l'instant on veille sur eux comme on l'a toujours fait et au moindre soucis on sera là pour nos trésors.

**Bon alors là j'ai un petit souci, je n'ai plus trop d'idée pour ces OS, j'en ai une qui traine depuis des mois mais je dois attendre, alors si vous avez des idées, je serais ravis de les connaitre et de vous les emprunter si vous accepter bien sur =)**

**Voilà Reviews please ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Premier Amour.**

Nos petits bouts ont déjà six ans et demi, et tout va pour le mieux dans notre famille, Jack est toujours aussi prévenant avec moi, il m'aime toujours autant et passe tout son temps à me le prouver, on passe nos soirée ensemble, quand nos petits chéris sont couchés, quand ils sont à l'école et nous au travail, les autres membres de l'équipe savent très bien qu'on veut du temps pour nous. Bien sur, on aime passé du temps avec eux, et avec nos enfants, mais parfois on passe une après midi juste tout les deux, parce qu'on veut se retrouver comme au début. Rien est plus important que nos enfants.

En ce moment, c'est les vacances, alors on profite de nos petits anges, on les a inscrit au centre aéré, mais seulement l'après midi, le matin, ils se reposent et passent du temps avec nous. Et puis ce n'est pas tout les jours, parfois on reste tout les quatre et on va au parc ou à la piscine.

Ce jour là, on avait invité un petit camarade de classe de Nathan et Elena, Jason, je l'avais déjà vu à plusieurs reprise, s'amusant avec nos anges.

J'entrais dans la chambre des enfants, les deux lits étaient l'un en face de l'autre, et de chaque côté, il y avait une armoire, devant l'une d'elle, ma fille venait d'enfiler une robe bleu foncée, celle que l'on gardait pour les fêtes et sorties au restaurant. Elle essaya de se coiffer les cheveux mais le résultat n'était pas super. Je me suis approché, et j'ai pris la brosse et l'élastique pour ses cheveux.

- Pourquoi tu as mis cette robe Elie ?

- Jason, il vient bientôt.

J'ai compris à ce moment là, le premier béguin de ma fille, étrangement je ne me sentais pas à l'aise. Bien sur avec Jack on y a déjà pensé, au moment où nos bambins ramèneraient leurs petits amis, mais je ne pensais pas que ce serait si tôt, et encore moins Elena. Ma petite princesse.

- Tu aimes bien Jason ?

- C'est mon amoureux.

Décidément je ne l'aime plus ce gamin. Il ose me prendre ma fille. Et elle n'a que six ans. J'entend Jack qui parle à Nathan dans le couloir. Je fini de coiffer Elie, puis je sors. Je vois mon fils qui sèche ses larmes doucement. Jack tente de le rassurer, il le prend dans ses bras. Je me rapproche d'eux, me demandant ce qu'il y a.

- Qu'Est-ce qui ne va pas Nathan ?

Mon fils ne répond pas. Il tient Jack par le cou et continue de pleurer doucement.

- Je pense qu'il n'aime pas le fait qu'Elie ai un petit copain. Et je dois te dire, que moi non plus.

- Je sais, je n'aime pas non plus, mais elle a six ans on ne peut pas dire que ce soit sérieux.

- C'est pas une raison.

Nathan se calmait un peu pendant qu'Elie sortait de sa chambre, elle était vraiment jolie habillée comme elle l'était. Mais c'est vrai que vu la façon dont on réagissait alors qu'elle n'avait que six ans, je me demandais comment on réagirait quand elle en aura seize. Je ne veux pas qu'un petit ami sépare de trop mes enfants, je ne dis pas que ils devraient rester aussi unis plus tard, mais je ne veux pas qu'un copain ou une copine les sépare totalement.

Quelqu'un sonna, je suis allé ouvrir avec Elie sur les talons, Jason était devant la porte avec son père, le petit souriait. Il était mignon c'est vrai, les cheveux blonds, les yeux verts, mais pas aussi mignon que mon petit bout.

La journée c'est assez bien passé, même si Nathan était jaloux, il s'amusait quand même avec Elie et Jason. Mais Jack et moi on voyait bien qu'il se forçait à être sympa avec lui. Quand son père est revenu le chercher vers six heures, Nathan a couru dans leur chambre. Je l'ai suivi, je savais ce qu'il avait. Je suis entré dans sa chambre. Il était en travers de son lit et il sanglotait.

- Nathan ?

- Papa, Elie, elle préfère Jason ?

- Mais non, mon ange. Elle t'aime toi. Mais elle aime bien Jason aussi.

- Mais elle m'aime moins qu'avant alors ?

- Non Nathan, elle t'aime toujours autant, mais elle a le droit d'aimer d'autre personne.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ben c'est comme ça. Regarde, moi j'aime papa, vraiment très fort. Mais je vous aime aussi toi et Elie. Et j'aime aussi tante Rhiannon et aussi vos cousins. Mais ce n'est pas le même amour.

- Alors moi aussi j'ai le droit d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Oui, mais ne te presse pas hein ? Tu as tout le temps devant toi.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'Elie m'aime toujours autant ?

- Bien sur oui, tu es son frère, et vous êtes très liés tous les deux.

Il s'est calmé, je sais que Jack m'a entendu lui parler. Quand je sors de la chambre Nathan s'est endormis, la tête posé sur mes genoux, je l'ai recouché et avec Jack on le regarde un bon moment. Il est vraiment adorable, je ne veux pas qu'il se sente délaissé. Jamais.

- Tu lui as bien parlé.

- Il m'a fais de la peine, l'entendre croire que sa sœur puisse l'aimer moins.

- Je sais. Mais toi et moi on sais tout aussi bien l'un que l'autre que Elena adore Nathan. Ça ne changera pas. Et tu avais raison, on peux aimer plusieurs personne différemment.

- Oui, mais il est peut-être trop petit pour comprendre.

- Je ne pense pas, il a sans doute compris, il sait que toi et moi on s'aime vraiment, tout en aimant chaque membres de notre famille.

- Nathan croit que je l'aime plus ?

On se retourne, Elie, elle a du tout entendre, elle a les sourcils froncés, c'est fou ce qu'elle ressemble à Jack quand elle fais ça. Il s'abaisse à son niveau et la prend dans ses bras. D'ici peu on ne pourra plus faire ça, ils grandissent.

- Nathan croit que tu aimes Jason plus que lui. Alors il a eu un peu de chagrin, mais maintenant ça va mieux, il dort.

- Mais c'est Nathan que j'aime le plus. J'aime beaucoup Jason, mais Nathan c'est mon frère. Je l'aime très fort.

- On le sait Elie, mais quand il sera réveillé tu pourras lui dire toi-même ?

- Oui, je veux pas qu'il croit que je l'aime pas.

Jack a reposé Elie sur le sol, le reste de la soirée s'est déroulé tranquillement, après avoir couché Elie, on a discuté se demandant ce qu'il se passerait quand l'un ou l'autre ramènerait un vrai petit ami à la maison, le plus tard possible serait le mieux bien sur, mais il fallait tout de même s'y préparer.

Le lendemain on s'est réveillé tranquillement, on avait le temps, on allait réveillé nos petits bouts quand on a entendu Elena parler à Nathan.

- Faut plus être jaloux Nathan. Je te préfère toi.

Je me suis blottit contre Jack, il a entouré ses bras autour de moi, je me sentais bien, comme à chaque fois qu'il me prend dans ses bras.

- On avait pas à s'inquiéter tu vois. Ils sont vraiment très liés tout les deux, et je suis sur que même en grandissant ils garderont ce lien, tout en ayant d'autre personne à aimer.

- Je voudrais qu'ils restent toujours aussi petits. En tout cas jusqu'à ce qu'on soit près à les voir s'envoler de leur propres ailes.

- Je sais, moi aussi. Je les aime tellement, je t'aime tellement.

- Moi aussi Jack, je vous aime tout les trois.


End file.
